


Nightmare

by CosmicCurator



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood, Nightmares, Post KH3 canon, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicCurator/pseuds/CosmicCurator
Summary: Terra has a nightmare.
Relationships: Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Nightmare

_ Please…. _

It was dark.

_ Terra… _

It reeked of blood.

_ Please, stop…. _

His breathing was heavy. His eyes fixed on the only source of light, Ventus. He looked down at his hands, big, dark with long sharp claws already dripping with blood from his first strike. He looked up and Ventus hit a wall. Trapped.

_ Please! Stop Terra! It’s me! _

He stopped for a moment….

_ Terra? _

He raised his arm.

_ NO! _

He swung it down hard.

Everything went red. 

* * *

“VEN!” Terra yelled as he shot up. He was sweating, hyperventilating, and his head was pounding. He started looking around frantically. Where was he? Why was it so dark?...Where’s Ven!? “Ven? VEN!?” He called again. He looked down at his hand. It...it was normal...not red and bloody like before...but… Where? Where is…

Terra gasped as a hand gently touched his right shoulder. Shortly after a second hand touched his left shoulder. “Terra…I’m here...” Ventus said in a soothing voice.

“Ven! You're okay! I thought…”

“You had a nightmare.” Ventus replied calmly. His hands slowly moved over Terra’s shoulders and across his chest, meeting in the middle as he moved closer to hug Terra. “I’m okay. You're okay.”

Terra could feel the warmth of Ventus’ body against his back. “Ven..” he sobbed as tears welled up in his eyes.

“Shhh. It’s okay.” Ventus gently rocked Terra.”I need you to do something for me.”

“A-anything!” Terra replied as tears streamed down his face.

“Close your eyes.” Ventus instructed.

“Wh-what?”

“Trust me, Terra. I’m here. You can feel me.” Ventus squeezed Terra tighter. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“O-okay….” Terra closed his eyes.

“Now take a deep breath in.” It was shaky and slow, but Terra took a deep breath. Ventus breathed in with him. “And out.” They breathed out together. “Again.” The second time was a lot less shaky. “Out.” Terra could feel himself calm down. “One more.” Terra breathed in. “And out.” Terra’s breathing was back to normal. “Now open your eyes.”

Terra hesitated for a moment but slowly opened his eyes… It was… his room. It was dark, but with the moonlight pouring in, he could see everything. He looked once again at his hands. They were normal. No dark demonic claws dripping with blood. Just normal hands. He brought them up to his face and gently wiped his tears away. He reopened his eyes and saw Ventus’ hands over his chest. He smiled and placed his hands over Ventus’.

“Do you know where you are?” Ventus suddenly asked.

Terra nodded “On my bed, in my room.”

“Do you know what time it is?”

“Uhhh..” Terra tried to look to the clock on his bedside table, but couldn’t see it from this position. “I can’t see the clock, but it’s night time.”

“Good enough. Last question. Do you know who I am?”

Terra closed his eyes and smiled again. “You're Ven. My Ven.”

“Well...The correct answer was ‘The Light of my universe, and love of my life’ Ven. But I’ll accept your answer anyways.” Ventus joked.

Terra chuckled and muttered under his breath “Cheeky brat…”

Ventus finally let go of Terra and moved back until his back was against the wall. “Lay down in my lap.”

“Are you sure? What about--”

“I’ll be fine. I’ve slept in worse positions.”

“Oh…” Terra winced hearing that.

“Besides, it’s not about me. It’s about you. So come on.”

Terra sighed and laid down with his head in Ventus’ lap. And finally, for the first time since his nightmare woke him up, he Saw Ventus’ face. He reached up and gently cupped Ventus’ cheek “Ven….I love you.”

Ventus rubbed his cheek against Terra’s hand. “I love you too, Terra. Good night.” 

“Good night.” Terra lowered his arm, and closed his eyes as Ventus gently ran his fingers through his hair.

* * *

Ventus woke up. It was bright in Terra’s room. He seemed to be in bed alone. ‘Huh...guess Terra laid me back in the bed.’ Ventus sat up and stretched. Why is it so bright? What time is it? Ven looked at the clock. “12:31… 12:31!” He slept in so late! Why did Terra let him sleep in!? Aqua was going to be mad! Ventus threw off the covers and swung his feet over the side of the bed to get up when the door opened.

“VEN!” Terra exclaimed as he opened the door. He rushed over, and wrapped his arms around Ventus, nearly causing him to fall back onto the bed. “You’re awake! Good morning” Terra kissed Ventus’ cheek

“Morning….Or afternoon I guess… You let me sleep in!” Ventus replied, a bit annoyed.

“Of course!” Terra answered, not noticing Ventus’ annoyed tone. “After last night, I figured you deserve to sleep comfortably too. So I got up at my normal time, laid you down on the bed and went and told Aqua you were feeling sick and I would take care of both of our duties for this morning.”

“Y-you did?”

Terra moved so he could face ven. “Of course.”

“Thanks, Terra…” Ventus felt bad for being annoyed that Terra let him sleep in.

“No. Thank you Ven. you….” Terra closed his eyes and took a breath. He opened his eyes and Ventus could see the tears welling up. “You’re always taking care of me, looking after me and defending me when I mess up. Even when….When the darkness got too strong….When I was such a burden…”

Ventus interrupted Terra by grabbing his face. “No! You were not a burden! You’re never a burden with me!” He pulled Terra closer and kissed him as tears rolled down both their faces. Terra hugged Ventus tighter and kissed him back. Ventus pulled back and sniffed, wiping his eyes. “Terra.”

Terra wiped his tears and smiled. “Ven. Thank you.” He repeated.

Ventus sniffed again. “I think I’m ready to get up and get to work…” He changed the subject.

“Oh… Well actually I came up here to take a nap. We’re done with everything this morning and Aqua was going to start on lunch with Vani.” 

“With Vanitas?” Ventus snorted as he tried not to laugh.

“Aqua says she has ways to make Vani cooperate.” Terra shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

“I wouldn’t doubt it…. So you said you were coming to take a nap?” Ventus asked.

“Yeah but if you wanna get up then--”

“Oh no. Actually...” Ventus forced a fake yawn. “I think I’m still very tired and need to nap too.”

Terra chuckled. “Well I guess it can’t be helped. We’re just going to have to take a nap.” Terra stood up and took off his shoes, pants and shirt and slid into the bed with Ventus. Ventus leaned his head into Terra’s chest and warped his arms around him. Terra kissed the top of Terra’s head and warped his arms around Ventus, pulling him in closer. “Good night, ven.”

“Good night, Terra.” They both closed their eyes and drifted off into peaceful sleep. Each holding the one they loved and cherished more than any other. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first TerraVen fic! I love these boys so much 😭


End file.
